Exemplary embodiments relate to a current generator, a method of operating the same, and an electronic system including the same. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a current generator for generating current regardless of the change in a supply voltage, a method of operating the same, and an electronic system including the same.
There has been a lot of research and development on components of smartphones, smart pads, and/or tablets. Since these portable devices are driven by an internal battery, the portable devices should operate at low power. When the portable devices are driven with low power, there may be power instability. However, some of the circuits used in the portable devices require a stable reference current/voltage. Therefore, a circuit for generating a stable current/voltage, regardless of any power instability occurring, is desired for the reliable operation of the portable devices.